The Road Less Travelled
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things had gone too far... but what if Amanda's attacker isn't who they thought it was? And when an old friend returns, can Phil help Amanda feel safe again? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Mending A Broken Bond?

_**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**_

 _ **SmackDown 1000…**_

 _Amanda had explained what had happened earlier that caused her to leave the commentary table and then headed to the backstage area with Rey following her and Finn immediately hugging Amanda._

" _I'll go get our things and put them in the car, love.'' Finn responded before they kissed._

" _I'll be back in a bit, I'll help you two back to Orlando." Rey replied._

 _Amanda was headed to Shane's office when Yukie angrily pulled her aside._

" _That was uncalled for out there!" Yukie responded._

" _No, what was uncalled for is how you treated me earlier, calling me a whore for getting pregnant and calling my baby a mistake! You don't get to tell me what's right and wrong after how you acted!" Amanda replied before she left._

 _And Yukie followed her, grabbing her and throwing her into the wall after punching Amanda, who kept her arms around her stomach to shield Liam from the punches and screamed in pain… and Yukie was pulled back by Randy, Hunter and Dave Batista._

" _Yukie, calm down!" Randy responded angrily._

 _Amanda was disoriented as she was pulled up by Finn and Rey, tears in her eyes as Rey turned to Yukie._

" _Do you have any idea what you could've done?!" Rey responded angrily._

" _It was just a tap on the shoulder." Yukie responded._

" _You punched me and shoved me into the wall, you could've hurt him!" Amanda replied as she tearfully rubbed her stomach and Liam kicked._

" _God, you are so graphic while you're pregnant, Mandy! That's why I can't stand you." Yukie explained._

" _Then when we get back to Orlando, Yukie, you get your stuff out and go!" Finn responded as he held Amanda to comfort her._

" _You know what, if you want me out of the damn house, go get a fucking lawyer, asshat!" Yukie retorted angrily, before shoving Finn and Amanda away from each other as she left._

 _Amanda felt a sharp ache in her stomach and Finn wrapped his arms around her._

" _I'll go get the car, kid." Dave replied before Finn handed him the car keys and then helped Amanda to sit down._

" _What if she hurt him?" Amanda questioned tearfully, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach to ease the pain._

" _He's gonna be okay, love, he's gonna be okay." Finn responded reassuringly._

 _At the hospital, Amanda was checked out and thankfully, Liam was unharmed and not being born premature and Amanda only had a few bruises and scrapes._

 _But the moment that Phil Brooks looked across the emergency room, his eyes widened when he saw Amanda and he quickly made his way into the room._

" _Mandy, what happened to you?! Who did this to you?" Phil questioned._

" _Yukie did this!" Amanda responded as they hugged, Phil lightly brushing her hair back and tears away… it had been almost 5 years since they had seen each other but he knew he couldn't leave her behind again._

" _I'm sorry to hear that, kiddo. I'll stay if you want me to." Phil replied, before hugging her._

" _Don't ever go away again, Phil." Amanda responded before they let go and he rested his right hand on her stomach… and felt a tiny foot kick against his hand before he smiled and looked at Finn._

" _You've been good to her and the baby, I can tell." Phil replied before they shook hands and he looked at Amanda. "Boy or girl?" He asked._

" _A little boy due in February." Amanda responded before they hugged again…_

 **Present time** _ **, October 17th 2018**_ **…**

Amanda's eyes snapped open and she looked up, seeing that Finn had climbed into the hospital bed with her and he lightly brushed her tears away as Seth and Ashley walked in, both unable to sleep.

"I can't believe that Yukie did such a horrible thing… why would she hurt Mandy and try to hurt the baby?" Ashley responded quietly as Seth held her.

"I don't know… I wish I knew." Seth responded before they noticed that Amanda and Finn were awake.

"How many people are in the waiting room?" Amanda questioned.

"Pretty much everyone… even some of your friends from Lucha Underground." Seth responded before Katherine walked in and her and Amanda hugged.

"Kat…" Amanda replied as they looked at each other.

"Rey called and Chavo, Vampiro, Lotus, Ivelisse and I got on the first flight out." Katherine replied before they let go. "No one hurts you or him, Tiny." She responded.

At the same time, Ivelisse lightly shook a sleeping Hiroki, who woke up with a start.

"Easy, it's okay." Ivelisse responded, Hiroki looking at the redhead.

"What time is it?" Hiroki asked.

"About 5 in the morning… no one has left." Ivelisse explained, Hiroki seeing everyone that had gotten here when Amanda was first brought in were still here, albeit asleep.

"She really is cared about… so is baby Liam." Hiroki replied.

"From what Rey said, a lot of people have known Mandy since she was little… Hiroki, I don't want to pry but the way Yukie lashed out, it seemed like it was out of trauma. Did something happen to her?" Ivelisse responded.

"She was about 20, got home from college and was pregnant… but the old man, may he burn in hell now, caused her to lose her son." Hiroki explained, Ivelisse turning horrified.

"He killed his own grandson…" Ivelisse responded quietly.

Amanda had eaten, unable to close her eyes and Finn held her, his _Balor Club_ jacket over her to keep her warm.

"Why did she do this? Why did she try to..." Amanda questioned quietly, trailing off and Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"She's not getting near either of you again, I promise, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

On his fourth cup of coffee, Phil turned and saw April… who gently guided him to a chair to sit down.

"I know you don't want to rest but you're no good to anyone if you're exhausted." April responded gently, Phil lightly brushing her long hair back and hugging his wife close to him.

"The last time I saw Yukie was when she was 18 and Mandy was 16… they were so close, sisters basically. I hate not knowing what went wrong." Phil replied.

He and April knew now that they had to stick around Amanda and Finn… and the young couple's unborn child.


	2. The Eerie Aftermath

Yukie woke up in her hotel room when the sun was illuminating the city… and realised just how quiet it was on the fifth floor as it was after 11 in the morning.

"Okay, that's odd…" Yukie muttered as she turned the Tv on.

" _In a repeat of our breaking news bulletin from earlier, a violent assault occurred at the WWE SmackDown 1000 event last night. The young mother and her unborn child were assaulted in the backstage area but are in stable condition and more updates will be provided as this story develops."_

At the same time, Ashley was waking up to see Amanda in clean clothes and in a wheelchair.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. They're releasing me from here." Amanda responded, Ashley letting Seth help her up.

"So soon?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Liam and I were checked over and got cleared to leave." Amanda replied.

"I think it might be too soon, I'm gonna yell at a doctor, lousy idiots." Ashley said.

"Ash…" Amanda responded before Ashley left, Seth turning to Amanda. "She can get really protective." She replied.

"Yeah, that's true. But all the scans came back clean, you and Liam are healthy." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

Ashley found Jeff, who was talking to the doctor.

"And you're sure everything's okay with them? Look, she was just attacked 13 hours ago, could've lost her baby, what are you doing releasing her?" Jeff responded.

Ashley turned and saw Chihiro, who had just arrived there 10 minutes ago.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to skip some dumb quiz anyway." Chihiro explained. "What's this about? I got pranked at home overnight, because of my sister." She questioned.

"Kiddo, this isn't a prank…" Ashley responded before they sat down. "Yukie nearly killed Mandy and Liam last night." She explained, Chihiro's eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my… uh… I think I better go to school." Chihiro responded, before Ashley grabbed onto her arm.

"Someone's got some explaining to do, kid, we're obviously not getting answers out of Yukie and Hiroki crashed out at 7 am. Did something happen when Yukie was younger?" Ashley replied gently.

"Listen, I have better things in life, instead of talking about my sister's BS. Why would I be helping out when I'm supposed to be at school?!" Chihiro responded, as she loudly yelled out hoping for a police officer to hear that she felt like she was in danger.

"No one takes a flight from Jacksonville to Washington D.C without a reason, okay? Please… just help us figure out what went wrong and Yukie won't hurt you, I promise." Ashley explained, Chihiro relenting.

"When Yukie was 20… she was pregnant. At about 6 months in, she lost the baby… because of Hiro." Chihiro replied, Ashley letting her go.

"That son of a bitch. Bet he thought he'd go to his grave with that secret…" Ashley responded quietly.

"He actually… put something in it… like drugs in the fruit punch that Mom created, and Yukie was drinking so many glasses, until she finally passed out. Hours later, Yukie woke up without the baby boy. They… couldn't save them both." Chihiro explained once more.

"Why would he do that? His own grandson didn't do anything to him…" Ashley responded.

"I don't know… but honestly, I'm glad Hiro's gone. He wasn't much of a father." Chihiro replied before she left.

At the house they stayed at last night, Amanda got cleaned off and into pajamas and her and Dave hugged for a few minutes and he lightly examined her bruised face.

"I'm sorry that she did this, kiddo…" Dave responded.

"Ashley told me what happened to Yukie… I hope Hiro's burning in-" Amanda replied before her phone rang and she answered it. "Alexa?" She responded, Alexa breathing a relieved sigh after hearing Amanda.

"You really know how to scare people half to death. Are you both alright?" Alexa responded.

"We're okay, physically… honestly, I'm just freaked out that this happened." Amanda answered before Finn guided her to the couch and they sat down.

"Yeah, I never seen Yukie like that before. I hope that someone teaches her a lesson she won't forget." Alexa responded.

"You're not the only one." Phil muttered as he checked on the pizza.

"You better not burn the kitchen, Phil." Dave responded.

"I won't but I figured Mandy could feel a bit better with homemade food." Phil replied.

"Stay safe, okay?" Alexa asked.

"We will." Amanda replied before they hung up… and Amanda saw a text from Reby.

' _I'm watching the news… was that you that got attacked?'_

Amanda took pictures of her bruised right eye and face and sent them to Reby… who responded immediately.

' _Oh damn it, no wonder Matt's insisting on booking the flights! Who did this?!'_

' _Yukie… look, I'm out of the hospital, you and Matt please stay put with the boys.'_ Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his left hand around her right one.

"Now you know that's not gonna work, you're family to them like Ash." Finn replied.

"I know, I just don't want them getting freaked out and Reby going after Yukie… speaking of someone going and hurting Yukie, has anyone seen Ash?" Amanda responded, Seth looking up and heading upstairs… and returning without Ashley.

"She's gone." Seth said.

Ashley reached the hotel Yukie had been staying at the night before… and dragged Yukie out of the rented Traverse and deeper into the parking garage as Yukie screamed.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Ashley growled before slamming Yukie into the wall and punching her. "You like it when someone does that to you?!"

"Stop, please!" Yukie cried.

"She begged for you to stop! And yet you kept assaulting her!" Ashley yelled.

"I yelled at her but I didn't touch her! Hasn't that ever happened to you, being falsely accused?!" Yukie responded.

"I didn't try to kill an innocent child! What were you thinking, you lost yours so you decided Mandy and Finn couldn't keep their son?!" Ashley replied.

"That's not true. I was never pregnant." Yukie retorted, before she tried to run off and call for help.

"Try to deny it… deny this." Ashley responded after stopping her, showing Yukie a picture of her phone… a picture of the baby.

"What is that?" Yukie questioned.

"The son you never got to hold or hear cry… or watch grow up. Mandy had given Baron a spare key to the townhouse and he found it and sent the picture to me." Ashley explained before putting her phone away.

"Just… Just get away from me. I don't need this anymore!" Yukie responded, before she pulled out a gun, pointing it to Ashley. "I'm going to walk out this garage, and if you dare call the police on me… Just stay the fuck away from me." She explained, before walking away once more.

"You seriously were gonna try to shoot me?" Ashley asked.

But she got no answer and left, reaching Dave's house… and walking in, her and Amanda hugging.

"I suggest a restraining order and evicting her from your home… she had a gun." Ashley explained once they let go.

"A gun, what the… oh fuck!" Amanda responded before Katherine dialed 911 and explained the situation.

Yukie was in a police station a half hour later and handcuffed to an interrogation table.

"Homicidal, my ass!" Yukie muttered.

She felt like she couldn't get free now.


	3. Home

_**10/19/18…**_

The locks changed, Amanda was curled up on the couch when her phone rang and she saw an incoming video call… and answered it, Baron's brown eyes widening in shock at the bruises.

"She did all of that to you?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah… police had to be called after she threatened Ashley at gunpoint." Amanda replied before she felt Finn's right hand on her stomach as Liam kicked.

"What gun? Yukie actually owns a gun, but never bought bullets." Baron questioned.

"Beretta 72, I think. I know that make and model, that's what Ash described to us." Amanda answered.

Across the house, Phil looked back at Katherine.

"I'm worried…" Phil replied quietly.

"I am too, I've never seen Tiny this freaked out… but she's got a lot of people looking out for her and baby Liam. Even Dario, may the Lord have mercy on his soul, had never hurt a woman." Katherine responded.

"So what happens now?" Baron asked.

"Yukie's on indefinite suspension until the charges are either dropped or this goes to trial. That's what Stephanie explained to us." Finn replied.

"The board doesn't take matters like this lightly. Rich Swann had been suspended and then fired after attacking his wife." Amanda responded, Baron about to speak up but stopped. "Yeah, I was shocked when they kicked Enzo loose too, especially since no one was informed of the allegations before Raw 25." She replied.

"So, what are you going to say or do at the trial if it happens? Would you give up Yukie and let her be sentence to death? Or would you give her a chance to explain?" Baron questioned.

"I don't want her in prison but I don't think she'll explain it to a jury… either way, we're keeping the restraining order in effect." Amanda responded before she had to get up and handed the phone to Finn.

"He's being a squirmy baby." Finn replied.

"I can tell. Whatever you choose, it up to you. But when the jury says guilty in Yukie's face, she'll be suicidal in prison. She's already been in prison twice, for a few minor charges that you two never knew. That friend you loved so much will never see the light of day again after the trial." Baron explained, before ending the call.

"She should've thought it through before attacking Mandy and trying to kill Liam." Finn responded quietly before he set the phone aside… and pulled Amanda into his lap after she returned to the living room.

"If they give her a plea bargain… would she take it?" Amanda questioned.

"I doubt a judge would consider a plea bargain… you were trying to walk away and she chased after you and attacked you." Finn replied before his own phone rang and he answered it.

"She went completely off and almost killed them!" Chihiro screamed in the background at Hiroki.

"Calm the hell down!" Hiroki retorted. "Look, man, I know this may sound stupid, but it wasn't Yukie who attacked Mandy and Liam." He explained.

"They've been yelling at each other for close to an hour. How are Mandy and Liam?" Sumire responded.

"We're okay. But I don't know why Hiroki says that it wasn't Yukie, I know it was Yukie." Amanda replied.

"Give me the phone!" Hiroki responded, taking the phone out of Sumire's hand. "Listen to me you two as hard as you can. After that argument, Yukie did walk away. Me and her went to go get a few drinks, while watching SmackDown 1000, and she passed out at the bar when the news was talking about you being assaulted." He explained.

"It was her! Randy, Dave and Hunter had to pull her away so Rey and I could help Mandy!" Finn responded.

"No, no, no… you two aren't listening to me! I'm trying to save my sister, Hiro was actually there at SmackDown 1000 when it happened. He hired a Yukie look alike, after having face surgeries and voice changing… I don't know. But you've got the wrong one!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Hiro faked his death, why would he hire a woman to attack me? I thought he was over hating me." Amanda replied.

"Think about it. He hates you no matter what. And if you want proof, I sent you two a video of me and Yukie at the bar when it happen! And an encrypted email that was from my dad to the woman, they were actually at the same hotel!" Hiroki explained.

Amanda accessed it after putting in the code and listened.

" _Listen Mister, I ain't no baby killer…"_

" _Well, I'm glad that you did the job by pushing her. But I expect more, if the baby is dead like I did with my daughter's. Now, if the brat ain't dead. Here, put this in her IV tonight, it should do the job." Hiro explained._

"April put someone in a chokehold that she was sure was Yukie… the woman never got near you in that hospital, Mandy." Phil replied.

"I've already sent the file to the police and the board… we're gonna fix this mess, all of us." Hiroki explained.

Yukie was being uncuffed and looked across the Washington D.C police department to see a woman who looked so similar to her being dragged in.

"You attacked my friend…" Yukie responded, the woman looking at her.

"Look he asked me, and I was a prostitute out on the streets. I thought he was gonna ask me to-" The woman explained, before Yukie cut her off.

"I don't want to know. Just lock her up." Yukie responded.

"Will do, ma'am. Also, the restraining order was dropped against you and put on your father." The older officer explained before Yukie left.

She reached the townhouse hours later… and Katherine let her in.

"Please don't scare her. Mandy's feeling really guilty, thinking that you had attacked her." Katherine explained as she closed the door.

"Alright then. Where is she?" Yukie questioned.

"Upstairs." Katherine responded, Yukie walking upstairs and into the nursery… and saw a baby blanket in Amanda's hands, one crocheted in navy, sky and blizzard shades of blue.

"Baby nesting, already?" Yukie questioned as she leaned against the door, surprising Amanda.

"Yeah… made this after finding out the gender." Amanda responded after setting the blanket aside. "I really shouldn't have thought it was you, I'm sorry." She replied as she stood up, Yukie cringing as she saw the bruises on Amanda's face and arms.

"That prostitute didn't have my eyes, just contacts.. Mandy, how could you be stupid thinking it was me? Of course, I did lose my Shinichi and I didn't get the chance to hold him, but why would I hurt a pregnant woman?!" Yukie questioned.

"I was scared of losing my son… I thought she was you, I just wanted to go on back to the hotel so I walked away from her. She chased me down." Amanda responded. "I'd understand if you would never forgive me… but I didn't want to lose Liam like you lost your son." She replied as Yukie carefully touched her… and heard a muffled cry of pain because the bruises were so bad.

"Look… sit down for a second." Yukie responded, before she helped Amanda sit down in the rocking chair. "Now… I care about my son I've never got to meet but I can't change what happened to him. But when you told me that you're pregnant, I had mixed emotions. Sad about how I felt when I was pregnant with him and happy for you and Finn. Of course, I kept it quiet for a few months, because I was happy and depressed at the same time. But your my friend and I love you like a sister… And, I would never hurt you. All my life, I was your friend since I've arrived here in America, and far as I'm concerned with my life right now, as a soon to be auntie and godmother, that's the way it's gonna always be, Mandy." Yukie explained.

"I should've known something was hurting you…" Amanda replied before they hugged.

"You didn't… but I should've been honest." Yukie responded before they let go… and she saw Finn.

"I… I heard the whole thing, I didn't mean to." Finn replied before he walked into the room.

"You're okay, Finny." Yukie responded as tears were running down her face, before hugging him.

She felt calmer now… but she knew Amanda wasn't going to be herself for a long time.


End file.
